


25

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	25

25  
虽然靳东不得不临时回国，王凯还是按照原计划出海去了，开船钓鱼吃海胆一样也没落下，中午阳光好的时候还下海游了会儿，拍了不少照片，玩得相当尽兴，不过没有在游艇上过夜，浪费了卧室的全景天窗和南半球春夜里的璀璨星空。遗憾或许有一点，但他完全能理解靳东把投资项目排在自己前面，一天到晚谈恋爱也好，不爱江山爱美人也好，那都是偶像剧里骗小女孩的套路，霸道总裁从来不是靠搞对象搞出来的。假如今天有紧急通告必须回国的是王凯自己，他也会在靳东和工作之间选择工作，而且相信靳东同样会理解他。  
不管从什么角度来看，和靳东保持亲密关系都并不容易。王凯有时会想起在片场分吃的那只柚子，像是命运无心告诉他们的暗喻——即使最好的柚子，清甜里也总带着些森森苦意。但他确实从这段关系里学到了很多，大部分是和女孩子交往时绝对不会想到的。比如说，他尽可以把靳东放在心里最重要的位置，但永远不要失掉自我，也永远不能放弃事业，否则李佳的今天也许就是他的明天，甚至他还不如李佳，起码李佳有孩子、有合法的婚姻做筹码，而他只有一颗心、一点真情罢了，至于这颗心到底是无价之宝还是一文不值，端看靳东如何取舍。  
回到酒店之后，王凯找了几张笑得最开心的照片在微信上发给靳东，又随手从剩下的照片里挑了些上传微博。靳东那边语音回复得很快：“馋我，故意的吧。”  
王凯心想当然是故意的，嘴里却说：“哪能呢，就是想和你分享一下。你平常看见什么好玩的好看的就没想过和我分享吗？”  
“当然想过。”靳东声音里含着笑，然而下一条很久都没发过来，正在输入的状态倒是反复出现了好几次。王凯以为是他不方便语音了，没想到最后蹦出来这么一句：“你赶紧去照照镜子，每次看见你我都觉得挺好看的，分享一下。”  
估摸着是他实在说不出口，只好改成打字，王凯盒盒盒笑够了才回靳东语音，还特别欠儿欠儿地揭穿了真相：“哥，朋友圈新学的土味情话吧？这也太土了。”  
“这句还真是我自己想的。行吧，你嫌土以后就不说了。”  
“别啊！”王凯蹭地从床上弹起来，好听的跟不要钱一样往外冒，“虽然都是土味情话，但是你和别人土得不一样啊！你这个就特别淳朴，特别真实！分寸拿捏的，恰到好处……”  
“差不多得了啊你。”靳东抬手揉几下木涨涨的太阳穴，脸上绷不住要笑，他简直能想到王凯睁眼说瞎话的那个表情，“过两天这边事儿处理完了，我们再出一次海吧。”  
“还订那艘船？”  
“你要喜欢，就还订那艘船。”  
靳东靠在洗手台边上点了根烟，连着猛抽两口才勉强压住恶心，语速比平常也慢了些，王凯飞快地回过来三四条语音，屏幕下面绿色气泡咻咻地往上滚了半屏，只是他还没来得及点开就被制片人堵住了。  
“靳老师，刚才贾总和任主任还找您呢，都说要敬您一杯。您怎么躲这儿来了呀？”  
靳东笑着摆摆手：“不躲不行啊，你不是也躲出来了吗？”  
两人在洗手池上方的镜子里虚情假意地互相笑笑，靳东开了水龙头淋灭抽了一半的烟。他这两天生物钟全乱了，尤其刚下飞机就混着喝了两三种酒，几杯西凤冲得人头重脚轻，眼看着桌上还在一轮一轮的敬酒，谁跟谁都能找到由头喝一杯，来敬酒的人里至少得有一半人靳东根本不认识，干脆就逃了席。今儿这局是出品公司老总攒的，由头是庆祝已经拍完的都市剧终于定档开年的黄金时段，而且是两台三网同步上线，这个待遇基本年度爆款预定才有，但其实这部戏从开拍的时候就已经定下来要在这两家上星卫视放，台长副台长的名字都在长长一溜的出品人和监制名单里头挂着，要说悬念，也只不过是三家网站一共能出多少钱而已。靳东来了之后才知道定档不过是个幌子，主要是为了庆祝出品公司A轮融资有准信了，领投的还是招商全资的私募基金，明后年再有一两部热剧说不得就要雄心勃勃直奔股市而去，好一场鲜花着锦烈火烹油的大热闹。这不，制片先按捺不住了。  
“靳老师，您看这个剧卖得这么好，咱们明年上半年看看档期，做个续集？”制片说得客气，明晃晃的野心只差从眼眶里跳出来，“有什么要求您尽管提，搭档导演都可以商量，剧本也可以先给您，觉得不合适的地方，要加还是要删咱们再碰。”  
“再说吧，年后差不多定了要进组，什么时候拍完还没准儿。”靳东客客气气地笑，“咱们合作得这么好，要是以后有机会，我肯定优先考虑这边，现在是真说不准。”  
制片自然是不甘心的，但这种场合，能得着句“优先考虑”已经算是靳东会做人了，还给他留了个台阶。按理说这话根本轮不着他问，但制片这个位置上油水太足，特别是在跟过对外号称投资三亿的组以后，他就是个傻子也早就吃顺嘴了。  
“那靳老师，咱们说定了，您要是有档期，千万千万……”  
“没问题。”  
今天在场的十有八九都是奔着分一杯羹来的，靳东也知道那个任主任是谁——卫视的影视剧采购部不是领导心腹根本进不去。可惜这一潭浑水他并不想趟。投钱拍戏分红，天经地义，谁也挑不出毛病，那浑水里可是有食人鱼的，一不留心就会被啃得骨头渣子都不剩。  
好容易打发走了制片人，靳东点开王凯发过来的微信语音。  
第一条：“哥你喝酒了吧？”  
第二条：“也别太实在了，意思意思喝点儿就行。”  
第三条：“冰箱里好像有解酒的饮料。”  
最后一条是半分钟前才发的：“哥，你想着叫代驾啊，要不……找人来接你吧。”  
靳东重新听了一遍，可算明白这人是什么意思了，语音回过去：“不用接，我待会儿打车回去，睡醒了再跟你说。”


End file.
